Meant to Happen
by LJ4lyf
Summary: Lily Evans has never been able to stand James Potter. But what happens when one day he suddenly sees her way of thinking and promises her he's done with her. 4TH AND FINAL CHAPTER IS IN! COMPLETE! ENJOY!
1. LJ Cycle

**A/N: Harry Potter & ALL related material belong strictly to JKR and Co. If I owned any of it, trust me, I would not be on here.**

_So respected readers, writers and reviewers, this is my first attempt at writing a story, so I am absolutely unsure how it will go down with you. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it, and that you will leave comments and reviews, all of which can only help develop my writing skills. So I'll just cross my fingers and let you get on with it...! _

_I should have mentioned, as my first reviewer kindly reminded me, that I have left out Peter Pettigrew. This I have done deliberately due to the fact that I completely hate his guts, and cannot get myself around his betrayal. (Just look at my pen-name). In my mind, or at least for this story, PP does not exist. Kind of AU. Apologies if this annoys anyone._

* * *

**-L-**

She clenches her fists, shoulder's high, muscles tensed, face so red it can't be distinguished from her hair anymore. Striding forward with a purpose, green eyes reduced to slits, lips just very slightly upturned, yet still maintaining one hard line. People in her path step sideways almost instinctively, some apprehensive, some amused, all knowing exactly where this is going.

Even the Fat Lady swings her portrait forward without a word, revealing the hole, through which she clambers, stepping into the big cozy, common room. She stops, hardly even caring to breathe. People are all rushing; pushing and shoving to get away, to safer ground. She takes a deep breath, and lets out an ear-splitting roar.

"POTTER…!"

A few snigger, very quietly, most just watch as her eyes snap on one of three boys, sitting in a corner of the room. All three look up as one, startled. Not having noticed anything amiss until now. All eyes are on the one in the middle. His lips crease into worry, his eyes suddenly widening as they take in the wand in her hand. His two companions start to slink away.

She doesn't give a damn about them. Her eyes, and every particle of her existence are entirely focused on him. The one with the dark, jet-black hair that's all over the place, that has a mind of its own. The one with the hazel eyes that are a mixture of light brown, green and even gold. He's already on his feet, stepping back, away from her, his gaze shifting continuously from her eyes to her wand and then back. He lets out a small croak of raw fear as she follows his movement, stopping when his back hits the wall. He tries edging away, and suddenly he's running full-tilt for the exit.

BANG!

Everyone jumps. Then slowly look. Potter is shackled to the wall, just barely a few inches away from the exit. From safety. He isn't slow. Heck, he's good to even get that far. She's just too skilled, _and_ too angry. No one moves, all as helpless as Potter. But as before, she doesn't even notice. Her eyes are fixed on him. She will never admit it, but she's surprised. He's a wizard of prodigious skill, and getting him this way is almost impossible. He's the leader of the marauders. But as her fury snaps back in place, she's glad. He's hers to torture. Their eyes meet. His are wide and round, pleading and apologetic. No, not this time. Not anymore.

"Do you know why this is happening, Potter…?" He usually does. Usually? No, he always does. Always does something to aggravate her, knowing she'll come after him. But it's always been minor. Up till now. His eyes don't betray him. So he's adept at hiding his emotions, she assumes. All the more reason for this. She brings her wand up, and he eyes it warily. "Tell me, Potter. Why do you think this…" she points at the two of them, "… is happening?" Still no answer. Eyes as clear and innocent as ever. She sighs. And flicks the wand. His eyes water in pain. No one but the two of them know that she's just hexed his most sensitive area. Only he knows the clamping pressure on his groin. She's sent a message. She's not joking. She steps closer to him. He cringes. "Barry Aiken, Potter! Name ring any bells in that big thick head of yours." He looks confused for a moment. But it clears. Then comprehension dawns on his face. "Ah, knew we'd get there in the end," she murmurs venomously.

"That wasn't me," he quickly states, eyes on her wand. They flick to her eyes. "I haven't touched any of your boyfriends since last year." That's kind of true, she contemplates. He's been different this year. A bit more reserved. Definitely respectful of her space. But that doesn't make sense. That's not Potter. So it's a mind game probably. He's deliberately messing with her mind. She glares at him and waves her wand again. He screams. Intense pressure in his head. "EVANS…" he bellows, "PLEASE! I know nothing about this Aiken," She reluctantly frees him from the pain. That doesn't mean she believes him. She feels a light tap on her shoulder. She looks around. Remus looks back, and smiles humorlessly.

"Sirius wants to say something to you," he murmurs, pointing to the third and final marauder. He's standing at the portrait hole, his face alight, smiling. She frowns at him and he laughs.

"Barry Aiken…? Really, Lily, _you_ can do so much better than him." He says confidently. Jerk. "I don't even think he's male. No fight, all cry." He laughs again, as she swallows heavily. "Even a first year puts up more resistance." His eyes turn to his best mate, apologetic and somewhat amused. "Thanks for covering, Prongs."

"Oh, you owe me, Padfoot," Potter shouts back as Sirius Black disappears before she can even move a muscle. She turns back to Potter, annoyed, frustrated beyond measure. The easygoing smile vanishes immediately and again he's wary as he waits for her next move. The tension around the room has already melted away, as she stares at him, not knowing what to do. Potter turns to his other best friend. "Moony, please tell her to let me down," Remus Lupin turns to her, then looks pointedly in his friend's direction.

"Can't you tell me yourself," she asks, irked. Potter sees her annoyance, and sighs heavily.

"Ah, Lily Evans. I would, but you never listen to me," he rolls his eyes as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do too," she retorts, stung. He shakes his head, smiling.

"Lily, Head meetings don't count," he points out, "Now as much as I'd love to stay chained to the wall talking to you, I really do have other, more important matters that need my attention." Remus laughs, as do the few others still hanging around watching. She crosses her arms defiantly. He groans. Turns to Remus.

"Uh, Lily, we were kind of in the middle of something when you…" Remus nods towards the helpless Head Boy. She looks exasperated.

"Fine, but apologize first!" she demands, turning back to Potter. He looks surprised.

"Lily, I'm not sure you understood. I didn't touch precious little Barry," he speaks slowly, as one would to a three-year old. She feels incensed, and he looks fearful again. "Okay, okay, easy there, Lily! I'm sorry for whatever I didn't do to your pretty-boy," She wants to laugh. He really is comical. She moves her wand and the shackles disappear. Potter falls to the ground in a heap, but bounces back up, immediately in high spirits again. She shakes her head. That boy needs his head checked, she thinks as she turns to walk away. But a hand catches her arm. The other one runs though his chaotic hair. "I'm with Sirius..." His hand moves away from her arm, and he and Remus leave.

She stands there for a few minutes, her arm tingling where he touched her. But before she can contemplate much, she hears her name screamed in her face, and feels her ears ringing. Alyssa Daniels glares at her. She, unlike her best friend, is in love with the marauders. Lily sometimes wonders how they became friends.

"Lil, what's this I hear about you torturing Jamsie," she whimpers, her blue eyes narrowed. Lily goes red and shakes her head. Alyssa grabs her shoulders. Lily stares at her friend. Her auburn-brown locks are mesmerizing, and along with her azure toned eyes and her slim perfect figure, she's quite the stunner.

"Uh, I thought he hexed Barry," she murmurs. Alyssa giggles. Lily frowns. "What?" Her friend looks guilty and exhales sharply.

"I saw it," she lets out, "Remus and James tried to stop Sirius though. Aiken is lucky. If they hadn't pulled Sirius away, Aiken could've ended up worse. Bloke can't even bloody defend himself. It's so ridiculous. I don't see why you're with that wimp." Her face wrinkles with disdain.

"It's still no excuse to attack him though," Lily reprimands. " Aly, he was innocent," Alyssa shakes her head.

"No Lils, Sirius told James he only did this to prove a point to you," she points out. She giggles again. "James was looking crazy scared when they took Aiken to the hospital wing. And I don't have to look far for a reason, do I…?" Lily blushes and groans. "I'm so jealous of you. James has been after you for five years. What I wouldn't give to just get my hands in that sexy hair, and to snog him to the point of insanity." Lily pushes her friend away, making a face and Alyssa laughs. "I'm going to find them. I'm going to tell James he can have _me_," She sticks out her tongue at her friend, then she too leaves.

Lily goes into her dorm, and crashes down into her bed. She sighs, trying to work out her feelings for the Chief marauder. She knows for sure that it isn't going to be simple. Too much has happened over the years. Good, bad, even downright crazy. Nothing is ever easy with Potter, she realizes. But then she understands. It's that quality about him, the bad boy, hexing people thing, the easy-going, no care for consequences attitude that draws her to him. Since fifth year, when she was made prefect. The blood boiling, the teeth gnashing, the head banging tendencies he made her go through were harsh enough at the time, but she grasps now that it gave her a purpose in life. 'James Potter' hunting. For two and a half years now, she's been on his case. Catching him doing something illegal, tormenting him over it, and finally making him pay for it. But it's so worth it because Potter plays along, she knows. He doesn't stop his pranks, his rule-breaking habits, and it keeps the cycle going. Watching him squirm gives her a sort of pleasure, sends through a feeling of pride. She knows she's the only one who has any control over him.

Then there's the whole 'go out with me' thing. Ever since fourth year, captain marauder seemed to have decided she was the one for him. She smiles, shaking her head, remembering three years of constant pestering, her harsh retaliations, his attempted comebacks, their never-ending bickering. The non-stop cycle of give and get. And even right now, she feels the intense heat, the intense passion and energy they put into these little episodes. She laughs, contentment coursing through her veins and body. James Potter, marauder extraordinaire, makes her feel alive.

**-J-**

James Potter moves quickly, Remus Lupin right next to him. The silence is comfortable. They've been together almost seven years now, and had their adventures and misdemeanors. Especially those outside the castle. On the grounds. In Hogsmeade. It's binding stuff. They're like brothers. As they walk, James tries to shake away the discomfort in his wrists and ankles. Remus glances at him questioningly.

"Lily really made sure those shackles were tight and comfortable." He mutters, and Remus chuckles. He grins. "I still wouldn't take back that experience for anything. Lily's so beautiful when she gets worked up. That passion and fire in her eyes makes me weak at the knees," Remus laughs, shaking his head. James shakes his head wryly. He's toned down his crazy pranks and games this year. But he still gives it a few shots once or twice a week, mainly to get to Lily. Her reactions make this all so worthwhile. "Remind me to thank Padfoot," he adds, and Remus smiles.

"Prongs, what hexes did she use on you," he suddenly asks, curious. A light smile lights James' face.

"_Preserio_," he murmurs. Remus frowns, not understanding him. The pressure-inducing charm? James nods. "Trust me. Aimed at the right spots, and it gives a hell of a lot of pain. My nuts will probably never be the same again." He explains, and Remus nods, comprehending. "Hey, I thought she might use _Sectumsempra_, so I'm not complaining." Remus agrees. They'd run into _Sectumsempra_ early in third year. And used it a couple of times. Well, James and Sirius had.

"Snape's favorite," Remus mutters, and James laughs. Snivellus had introduced them to the curse when he'd set it on James. "She's harsh, not evil. Lily doesn't like that one," Remus says. "Remember what she did to you when you got Snape after OWLs," James shudders.

"He called her a… a… you know… that word," James mutters, disturbed "There was no way I could let him get away with it. Besides it was payback," Remus shakes his head and James grins. "C'mon, Padfoot is waiting for us." They head off to the seventh floor in silence, and after walking up and down the passage three times, the door appears and they slip through it. Sirius nods, and quickly secures the door before turning to his fellow marauders.

"Boys, look what I've found," He leads them to one corner of the room, to another door in the wall. He leans on it and smiles at them. "Gentlemen, I give you our latest adventure…" he pronounces with relish, opening the door. The three of them stare at the steps leading up and out of sight. A huge grin develops on James' face, the fire of mischief rekindled. He moves quickly past the door and up a couple of steps, followed immediately by Sirius. They then realize Remus hasn't moved. James sighs.

"MOONY C"MON," he bellows, making him jump. Sirius laughs. Remus, as usual, looks apprehensive.

"Shut up, Prongs," he retorts. "Do you even know where this leads…?" he looks at Sirius doubtfully. Sirius pretends to look affronted

"No, Moony, I decided we could share the privilege of finding out together," he puts on a hurt face, "Forgive me for trying to be considerate." James pats him on the back.

"There, there Padfoot," he murmurs consolingly, "You know I appreciate the gesture. I love you after all," The two of them hug as Remus looks away exasperatedly, clicking his tongue. "Moony, it's alright. Padfoot and I will check it out. If it's safe, we'll come and get you," he says kindly, and he and Sirius disappear, evil glints in their eyes. A couple of seconds later, they find Remus on their tails, an expression of extreme annoyance on his face. They roar with laughter, and Remus smiles, shaking his head. They know exactly the right buttons to push.

"Ok Prongs," he says quietly, "But remember that you're Head Boy. If we're caught Lily's going to skin you alive," James' face lights up.

"So what are we waiting for," he remarks and the other two laugh. They head off into winding passage.

**-L-**

Alyssa's back. Looks disappointed. As usual. Lily groans and drops her quill on her Transfiguration notes. She won't be able to work until Alyssa lets off her steam. She turns to her friend.

"Ok, shoot," she says, "What happened? James say no…?" Alyssa glares at her, and she puts her hands up. "Alright, sorry," she takes her friend's hands. "Tell me, then,"

"It's nothing. I just can't find them. Anywhere. It's like they're not even in the castle," she reveals, and Lily frowns. She can usually count on her best friend to know where the marauders are. She's always tailing them, and quite a few times Lily had used her knowledge to catch them in various acts of mischief. "I was so ready to kiss James," she adds in a small voice, and Lily wrinkles her face in disgust.

"Maybe they've grown wise to your moves," she suggests, "You know, all the times you've ratted them out. Maybe they found a new hiding place."

"Which makes it all your fault, then," Alyssa retaliates. "You made me a rat. That's why James or Sirius or Remus don't like me. Maybe that's why they wouldn't let me become a marauder," Lily laughs.

"They'd never have let you be a marauder anyway," Lily tells her, and when Alyssa looks slighted, she smiles and adds, "Because you're my friend. You know, Prefect, then Head Girl."

"See, you ruined everything for me," she moans, "I know James thinks I'm hot. He's just too scared to tell me because of you," She puts on a pout, and Lily giggles.

"I love you too, Aly," she nods. "So you're sure you haven't missed them. I mean, Hogwarts _is_ a huge place." Alyssa shakes her head.

"No, I checked all their little hiding places. They're not there." She remarks firmly. Lily frowns. Half a year has passed without her catching the marauders at their usual dangerous mischief. Either they've stopped or they're being remarkably cautious. She hopes it's the first one. James Potter is Head Boy and he knows she'll kill him if he even puts a toe slightly over the line. But if what Alyssa is saying is true, then they're definitely up to something.

"Maybe they've gone to Hogsmeade," she proposes, that passionate 'James hunting' fire starting to burn brightly in her heart.

"Oh no Lils, I'm not doing this anymore," Alyssa says, "I'm not getting them into trouble anymore. Not if I want to taste any of those lips," She laughs when Lily gags. "I'm not joking, Lily!"

"C'mon Lys. Do it for me, please…" she puts on the puppy-dog face, lips quivering, and Alyssa groans heavily. She nods and Lily lets out a squeal, hugging her. "I knew you love me," Alyssa looks simply disgruntled.

"I'm only doing this because you love hunting James down," she mutters cunningly, and immediately Lily blushes deeply. Alyssa grins. "We both know you have a thing for James." Lily buries her face in her book until her friend yanks it away. "Why are you so scared to admit it, Lils. He likes you. Hell, he loves you."

"No he doesn't. He pretends to like me just to drive me crazy. And he does all those stupid pranks and other idiotic stuff to get attention. You know I don't like arrogant toe rags like Potter." Alyssa shook her head.

"So you're saying you'd rather spend time with a boring-ass doormat like Aiken. Who tells you only what you want to hear." She looks disappointed. "James may be a little loud and attention-seeking, but that's mostly because he's trying to get _your_ attention. But you just ignore him. And you ignore his positive qualities. His fun side. The fact that he's honest, loyal, passionate about everything he does, and he lives his life to the fullest. You don't see that he's smart and he's thoughtful and he really just makes you feel alive. Honestly, imagine what kind of world it would be if we didn't have guys like the marauders, especially in these times, with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. James, Sirius and Remus try not to let anything get them down. Not You-Know-Who, not anything or anyone. We need them around if we're gonna ever get through this mess in one piece."

"Wow Alyssa," Lily murmurs softly, gazing at her solemn friend.

"I'm serious, Lily. James is a unique guy. And he absolutely idolizes you. But if you feel he's beneath you, I'm taking him." Her blue eyes are blazing. "I've only held back all this time because of you. But if you really don't care, I'm going for him." Lily takes her friend's hand and pulls her into her lap, hugging her. She's right, completely right. She knows deep down that James Potter is the only one who really makes her feel special. Only he can drive her insanely mad and yet make her insanely happy at the same time.

And she's ready to tell him that she's his. She's been ready for some time now. But it doesn't matter whether she does it now or later. The occasion will present itself. And it will all click into place by itself. Because that's what love is. If it's meant to happen, it will. Regardless of any obstacles. Any discrepancies. Or even consequences. The fire in her heart is burning. Love is life. And James Potter is both.

* * *

**_OK, folks. Bring on the fire if you must. I'll try my hardest not to cry._**


	2. The Fine Line between L and J

**A/N:** _Hello to all. This is an edited and updated version of __**Chapter 2: The Fine Line between L and J**__. Sincerely hope you all enjoy reading it for the new faces and for the lovely old ones, hope it's up to scratch…_

_I implore that you leave some feedback. All of you writers out there know how much it means when someone leaves some sort of review on your work. I really hope you do take the time and thanks in advance._

_Just a heads up. PP, the little traitor, does not feature in my story._

_..._

_**MOST IMPORTANTLY, A HUGE THANKS TO ALL THE FOLKS WHO LEFT A REVIEW ON CHAPTER 1. BELIEVE ME, THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS ONE IS BECAUSE OF YOU PEEPS. YOU GUYS R AWESOME, AND I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL**_

...

* * *

**-J-**

* * *

He jumps down from the hole, onto a mantelpiece, then down to the ground. He quickly turns back to face the square hole in the wall, above a grimy fireplace, from one side of which hangs open a portrait – the door to the passage.

Sirius Black's face suddenly appears, scowling. He too jumps down and continues glaring at him. Remus Lupin laughs and shakes his head. They both turn their attention to the hole as James Potter emerges, looking worried. He sweeps a hand through his out-of-control hair and lets out a deep breath.

"You know, that's got to be one of the longest passages we've been through," he mutters, just as the portrait swings shut. They all stare at its subject, a pretty blonde girl, watching them with a vacant yet sweet expression. James lets out a deep breath. "What is this place…?" They break off, looking around the room. The room is covered by a bare carpet. A couple of rickety sofas sit in the middle, facing the small fireplace.

"Looks like a living room of some sort," Remus murmurs, gently touching the few ornaments on the mantelpiece. He looks over at James, who's looking out the small window on one side of the room. James turns around to face him, his eyes shining, just as Sirius appears, a similar expression on his face.

"We're in Hogsmeade…" they both whisper. Both look at each other and fall back laughing. Remus grins. "The Hog's Head, to be more precise," Sirius says. "I went down the stairs. Goes down right to the front counter where that grizzly old bloke with the beard usually stands."

James looks thoughtful. "Hang on, how did you find the entrance to this passage anyway," he asks. "I didn't know the Room of Requirement did secret passages out of Hogwarts."

Sirius laughs. "I was passing by the room and I felt hungry," he explains, "So I thought I'd see if the room could get me some, 'cause I felt too lazy to go all the way down to the kitchens." Remus rolls his eyes. "Well, the door appeared, and I went in, but there was nothing. You saw…" he nods at the two of them. "I then saw that doorway, opened it and went in. then I came right down to find you guys."

"You felt hungry, so the Room of Requirement gave us a passage down to the Hog's Head," Remus sums up. "Hmm… impressive!"

"Yep," James nods fervently, clapping Sirius on the back. "C'mon you two, let's give old grouchy the shock of his life…!" They head towards the old staircase, and down to the bar…

...

* * *

**-L-**

* * *

She stares at the clock. She has been for the last fifteen minutes. And as the hand now moves closer to the hour mark, her eyes begin to flick inadvertently to the door and back. She hates it. Hates him. For putting her through this. For making her desire to see him walk through that stupid door intensify with each passing second. It drives her mad.

Everyone else gets here on time. Even Dumbledore is already here, twiddling his fingers, staring vacantly at nothing in particular, or so it appears. But not James Potter. No, for some reason he has to drive her crazy with his carefree and laid-back approach to life. As Dumbledore finally gets to his feet, ready to begin the meeting, she counts down the final few seconds with a heavy heart, filled with rage and despair. And just when her eyes drop down to her hands in hopelessness, out of nowhere the door bangs open, and a disheveled James Potter skids into the room, sliding to a stop just before Dumbledore. The whole room ogles, a few titters and laughs ring out here and there. Lily buries her head in her hands, and Dumbledore chuckles, seeming very amused, and maybe even a little impressed.

"Excellent timing, Mr. Potter. We were just about to begin," he compliments with an approving nod, his blue eyes twinkling. Lily stares in disbelief as James runs a hand through his hair, grinning in his usual confident manner and swiftly takes the seat next to her. She clenches her hands into fists to stop herself from turning on him. He stays silent, perhaps sensing her thirst for his blood. She focuses all her energy on ignoring him, knowing her temper is not something she wants to unleash with Dumbledore here.

The meeting continues in this manner, and with Lily unable to concentrate and James lacking any proper details to take charge, everything's a total mess. But James doesn't seem worried, and tries several times to pick things up and get things flowing, but venomous glances from Lily suppress any progress, so much that as the end approaches, absolutely nothing seems to have been accomplished. Dumbledore appears completely unperturbed, watching the chaos reign with an amused smile. As the headmaster finally wraps the meeting up, James looks nervous, and as soon as Dumbledore's left the room, he's already out of his seat and halfway to the door.

"Don't you dare…" The whole room hears Lily Evans' deadly growl, "If you know what's good for you," It stops the Head boy in his tracks. Everyone else quickly scrambles to get out, and within seconds it's just the two of them left. Lily remains quiet as he slowly turns around to face her. Even though he's clearly anxious, she can see there's a part of him that lives for this. She beckons to him with a finger, eyes burning.

"Oh no, Lily" he shakes his head, holding his hands up in front of him, "I think it would be better if we keep our distance," he adds, a light smirk on his face. Something snaps. She finally loses it. The wand comes out so fast he barely has time to think. And yet her spell misses, it's target _just _managing to spin away reflexively, hastily conjuring a shield charm in the same move. She raises her wand again, livid. He starts backing away, his smile widening in obvious enjoyment. "Lily darling, let's not fight like this…" It only enrages her further.

"I'm sick of you, James Potter," she suddenly screams, "You arrogant, self-centered moron. You always do as you please. You never stop and think about the consequences of your actions. Hell, you never care about anything so long as it doesn't affect you," Her voice reaches a peak, filled with derision, eyes on the brink of tears. "I hate you, you –" she swears at him, and then collapses back down to her seat, sobbing intensively.

...

* * *

**-J-**

* * *

A minute or two pass in silence. Then she hears shuffling footsteps and looks up in disbelief, to see him walking away. "Whe…where are you go…going…" she stutters, eyes wide, tears drying up in her shock. He stops. But doesn't turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were done," He murmurs very quietly. Too quietly.

"What…?

"What else is there to add," he spins around, eyes flashing in anger. The smile is well and truly gone. All there is left is absolute shock. "You've pretty much said it all, Lily. I'm unreliable, selfish, a moron, and a –" he repeats the swear she used on him. He purses his lips. "Hey, no problem, I'm fine with all that, Lily. I'll take it. Because it's you." He sweeps both hands across his face and through his unruly hair, then shakes his head, smiling ruefully. "Now, unless there's anything else you'd like to say, I'll take my leave," His words hurt, yet for some reason, all she feels is guilt and a sense of unrequited feelings.

"James…" she breathes, but before she can go on, he walks up to her, not realizing at all that she's used his first name for the first time in a very long time.

"Tell me what I did wrong here, Lily," He's suddenly right there before her, their faces inches away. The antagonism in his voice is gone, replaced by quiet desperation. "I promised you last time I'd never be late for a meeting again, and today I tried my best to keep that promise. Trust me. Any other time, I wouldn't even have tried. Like you say, couldn't have cared less. But what happened in the meeting was not my fault. I tried. You just wouldn't let me." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I guess I've found the one thing you're wrong about. I _don't_ understand what's good for me…" he says very quietly, opening his eyes to reveal the disappointment etched in them. "I keep coming after you. I want your attention so much so I don't care if this is the only way I can get it…" Lily's so stunned she can't speak. "So I'll take your advice. I'll do what's good for me." He begins backing away, looking sick. "I'm sorry, Lily Evans, for thinking I deserved to be with you. And I'm sorry for all I've put you through because of that," He takes a deep breath, smiling despite everything, "I won't bother you again. Just like you've always wanted! " And saying that, he leaves.

* * *

"What…?" Remus whispers.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sirius doesn't need any explanations. He, James and Remus walk out of their dorm without hesitation. They pass Alyssa on their way out, and she stares after them in astonishment. They walk fast, perfectly in sync under the invisibility cloak, not talking, until they find themselves at the door of the Three Broomsticks. They push in, and to their luck it's a full house. Sirius branches off to get them drinks as James and Lupin find a table in a corner.

"So...?" Remus prods his silent friend. James shakes his head, motioning towards the approaching Sirius. The two of them accept their drinks and James, taking a heavy swig, downs half the bottle in one go.

"Boy, did I need that," he mutters, setting the bottle back on the table and sitting back. Both his friends stare at him in frustration, and he sighs. "I think I blew Lily off." He says, and while Sirius and Remus blink their eyes, trying to figure out if they heard him correctly, James shakes his head, burying his head in his hands. "No. No, I'm pretty sure that I did. I pretty much said I was through with going after her," he shrugs ruefully.

"Wow…" Sirius mutters, sitting up, also putting his drink on the table, staring at his best friend in awe. "Prongs, you just made me real proud! Way to finally stand up to her. Now you can cut the crap about being meant for each other." James just shakes his head, bemused, and drains the rest of his drink. Remus sighs and kicks Sirius, whose eyes water in pain as he glares at his attacker.

"Shut up, Sirius. This is no joking matter." Remus mutters candidly, and when Sirius appears unfazed, nods at their friend. "Look at him. Do you think he _wanted_ that to happen…?" James seems to have lost all thread of the conversation, looking around the bar in a lost, helpless manner. Sirius scratches his head, taking a deep breath and hanging his head. "Let's get him back before he completely loses it…" The two of them pick James up, each taking an arm, and march him out, waving to a disconcerted Madam Rosmerta who seemed to have been coming over to then.

"Where are we going…?" James mumbles thickly, a little revived by the fresh air. Remus and Sirius exchange glances.

"Back to Hogwarts, Prongs," Remus tries gently. James comes to a stop, a defiant expression crossing his features, forcing the other two to follow suit. "To play a little Quidditch." He adds cunningly, "You know, clear your head," James' expression softens and he grins.

"Okay, then…" Sirius signals a thumbs up to Remus, now very anxious. James is clearly not himself. One bottle of mead should not make a seasoned drinker this delirious. They need to get him help fast.

* * *

"What's wrong with him…"

"He's gone into shock," Madam Pomfrey whispers, pulling the sheets over the motionless Head boy. "Exhausted, overworked. Had a nervous breakdown, the poor boy." Her sympathetic gaze isn't all that surprising, even though she's normally a stern and strict woman. But James and Sirius have even managed to win over McGonagall, so the school nurse is no exception. "I've given him a potion for it. He'll be alright in the morning. Now you two, scoot." She suddenly adds firmly. The two of them turn and leave.

"Oh man, I am not looking forward to tomorrow," Sirius mutters quietly, and Remus nods. It could turn out to be a very long day.

...

* * *

**-L-**

* * *

"I hate him…" Lily suddenly growls from the semi-darkness of the common room. it's not very late but she and Alyssa are the only ones there. Waiting. "I hate that stupid lying git!" she bursts into tears, and Alyssa scrambles over to her. "He can't be over me." She sobs, "He has no right to be all stoic and indifferent about it. Not now. Not when I…" she bites her lip and dissolves into further tears. Alyssa hold her tight, heart heavy.

"Lils, he never said that," she whispers. Lily looks up at her, bemused and hiccuping, "He just told you what you've wanted to hear since fifth year." A couple more tears leak out of Lily's eyes.

"But… but I've... it's... we've changed…" she stutters, "I… he's… it's different with him now. You know…" she points at Alyssa, more tears spilling.

"But he doesn't," she explains gently, "How can he, and especially after today? You finally said the words, Lil!" Lily covers her face with her hands, and Alyssa hugs her tightly. They sit in silence in this manner for the next five or so minutes, until Lily feels she has no more tears left.

"Maybe it's just different with us," she suggests quietly. "Maybe with James and I, '_I hate you'_ means _'I love you'_…" Alyssa stares at her friend, impressed. "Only like you say, he couldn't know that. Huh… I wonder at how it's all changed. When he comes after me non-stop, I try my best to push him away, and fail. But now that I feel like giving in to him, I only manage to push him away." Alyssa shakes her head sympathetically. "I hate him for always doing that to me." She catches Alyssa's eye, and they smile. "It's like he managed to charm fate into doing what he wants."

"It's now in your hands, Lily," Alyssa nods, "You want him, go after him. Kick fate's a**!" Lily sighs, staring into the fire wistfully.

"I guess," she murmurs. She's silent for a few seconds, then turns to her friend. "I wish things could go back to the way they were." Alyssa stares at her in horror, and Lily giggles wetly, shaking her head. "No, as in him always trying to win me over. I want that so I can see the look on his face when I tell him just how much I _really_ hate him." she giggles again, and this time Alyssa joins in, hugging her friend. "Too bad it can't be done…" Alyssa's quiet for a few seconds. She then stares at her friend thoughtfully.

"You know, it won't be all that different if you do it _now_," she states, "I mean if there's any time he won't be expecting it, it's right now. As soon as he comes in, face him and do it. If his feelings haven't changed, and I'm sure they haven't, that look on his face will be priceless. Come to think of it, Sirius and Remus' expressions will be quite something too…" She giggles, and it brings a hopeful smile to Lily's face.

"Yeah, but where are they…?"

"Right here…" Both girls scream at once, jumping to their feet and whirling around to see Sirius and Remus standing just adjacent to the fireplace, a couple of meters away from the two girls. Whilst Lily's rendered still by her shock, Alyssa moves towards the two boys, still half stunned, now also half incensed.

"How long have you been here…" she demands in an icy voice.

"Not long. A minute maybe…" Remus lets out in a rush, looking extremely uncomfortable and scared. "I told you we should leave…" he adds in a hiss to Sirius. Sirius grins in his easygoing manner and shakes his head in amusement, which of course only further infuriates Alyssa.

"Did you do a disillusionment charm or something to eavesdrop on us…" she asks menacingly, her wand coming dangerously close to their faces, and this time even Sirius backs away.

"Okay, okay, relax…" he mutters, "We only just came in and heard you mention our names so we stopped to listen," he shrugs, meeting her burning gaze. She lets out a deep breath of relief, clearly believing him. "So why will our expressions be something then…" he asks, trying to lighten the mood, but only gets a glare in reply.

"Where's James…" Lily's voice suddenly floats up from behind them. Alyssa's eyes widen, wondering how she's missed it. Lily comes up next to her.

"Why…?" Sirius looks suspicious, raising his brows.

"Because I love him, and I want to tell him…" she retorts at once, catching Alyssa's eye before staring back at Sirius. He smiles, unmoved by her statement.

"I'm afraid James' location is not a matter of your concern ," he states politely. Lily eyes him for a second, then pulls out her wand. "You wouldn't," he looks horrified, or at least pretends to. She points the wand at his nether region, making him watch her apprehensively. "He said he wanted to be alone, so we left him. As of now, he could be wandering around anywhere in the castle, on the grounds, in Hogsmeade…." Seeing Lily look troubled, he winks slyly. "Or even in the Forbidden Forest." She lets out a helpless squeak of fear, and he chuckles. "Chill out, Evans. He'll come back when he's ready. Good night," With that, he and Remus walk away and disappear into their dormitory. Lily stares despondently at their closed door, and Alyssa quickly hugs her.

"I'm sorry, honey. We'll sort this out tomorrow, okay," she murmurs comfortingly. "The important thing is to remember that you love that crazy marauder." Lily nods, sighing. "Now c'mon, you need some sleep."

...

* * *

**-LJ-**

* * *

He picks up his wand, stares at it for a few seconds, then casts a quick charm on himself. Pleased with the effects, he steps out through the doors of the hospital wing and is immediately run into by someone apparently in a rush. They both fall, and as he picks himself up and turns to look at the other person, his whole world comes to a stop. Standing there, brushing themselves down and looking disoriented is Lily Evans. As if by instinct, he lifts the disillusionment charm from himself, causing Lily to jump back and scream in fright.

"POTTER…!" She shrieks, clapping her hands over her mouth. He grins, again instinctively. "What are you… why are you…" her eyes dart from him to the door of the hospital wing and back suspiciously. "You haven't…" he raises his brow, but she shakes her head dismissively. "Why are you here, and why were you invisible…?" she finally settles on that, crossing her arms, still looking shaken.

"Uh…" he sweeps his hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable, "I, uh, just wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey something," It's obvious she doesn't buy it, and he sighs. "Fine, I felt a little down in the mouth so I came up here for a bit. I didn't want anyone to see me here, so I did the disillusionment charm," he shrugs.

"Oh…" she mutters, believing him and looking relieved. He nods at her, and starts walking away. Watching the distance between them increase, she suddenly remembers something. "Hey wait, where were you last night…" He stops instantly, but hesitates in turning back. And just like that, in that pause, she understands. His absence the previous night, the uncomfortable look on his face just a few seconds ago, his hesitance now, it all makes sense. Her eyes dart to the doors and back at him again.

"Lily, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday." He's suddenly next to her, looking truly distraught. "The things you said about me were true, and I didn't like it so I lashed out at you. I'm so, so sorry."

"James…"

"But I will stick to my promise. I will leave you alone," he goes on, again not realizing what's going on.

"James..." she tries again, but the idiot keeps blabbering on.

"You deserve that, especially after the way I treated you yesterday…"

And it's then that she finally knows. She takes one step towards him, stretched up on her toes, pulls his head down and swiftly cuts him off with her lips. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds, but it's enough to set her mind reeling, and more importantly, enough to get her what she wants. Because seeing him standing there still as a statue, with his eyes wide, mouth open, arms hanging loosely is an unbelievably adorable sight. He's the very picture of absolute shock and disbelief. Priceless, as Alyssa would call it. She giggles and it rouses him.

"Wha… what…?" he mumbles, utterly paralyzed and confused.

"I hate you…" she whispers, and it floors him. "So much!" His extremely bewildered expression is cute and funny. Poor boy still doesn't get it. So she kisses him again. He offers no resistance at all, and she puts her all the previously ignored and buried passion into it. It's deep and so intensely hot she feels like a raging fire has been lit inside her. She feels at home. James Potter is the only one who can give her such a rush, who makes her feel this alive. And when she pulls away, it seems at long last, he's got it.

"Oh…" he mutters thickly, a huge grin sliding onto his face. "Ohh…!" He now looks like he's won everything life has to offer, and she giggles, heart alight and soaring.

"See you at breakfast, James," she states, pulling away from his arms, and he falters at once.

He grabs her hand. "Where are you going," She smiles.

"To see Barry," she murmurs. His eyes widen, but then catches the mischievous glint in her eye, and pulls her into his arms. She laughs madly, linking her arms around his neck, and staring into his gorgeous eyes. "Have to break up,"

He pressed her tightly to him. "Make it quick. These arms have been waiting a long time for you…" He growls softly into her ear, making her shudder in euphoric pleasure. She pushes him away, then blows him a kiss. He grins, turns and walks away. She stares after him, wondering what will be waiting for her in the breakfast hall. James Potter, a marauder of epic proportions, will not take this lying down. She smiles. It drives her crazy. He drives her crazy. And for what it's worth, she hates him.

...

* * *

**AN:** _So, whatcha think, my pretty little friends...! Did ya like it? Didja! Go on. Click that (not so) little button below and make my day!_


	3. My Girl

**AN: **_Hello there, ladies and gents, and welcome to the **3rd Chapter** for **Meant to Happen**. I am the world's worst updater (this is only my third chapter in a whole year), and I am truly sorry (for anyone that cares) for such a lengthy delay. As it is, there would be no Chapter 3 if it weren't for one **harrypotterfcukyeah**. Anyway, please_ **ENJOY **_and_ **REVIEW! **

I DEDICATE this chapter to you, _harrypotterfcukyeah_, and I hope you really like _this one_, particularly as there is a little surprise for you embedded somewhere in the story.

* * *

_..._

**-L-**

* * *

_James Potter - joker, trouble-maker, ladies man. A marauder, in every essence of the word. The sort of person you ran a million miles from if you were any kind of decent. _

_That's what she'd thought. For a long, long time. So the fact that she, Lily Christine Evans, the very personification of decorum and levelheadedness, had thrown caution to the winds and agreed to go out with said marauder was indeed an event for the history books. _

_She smiled in delight, imagining the faces of the entire Hogwarts student population. No doubt they all already knew. James – she shuddered in giddy euphoria just at the thought of him – would have made sure of that. She felt liberated. Ever since that pesky train ride at the beginning of the year, when she had literally run into him in the prefects' carriage, she'd been experiencing new and strange feelings of attraction, feelings she'd tried her best to suppress for fear they would lead her down the dangerous path of hurt and loneliness, merely resulting in turning her into a complete emotional wreck until the point when she realized it was also the one path that could lead to untold happiness. _

_She'd played it safe for years, and only now that she'd taken the gamble did she realize how amazing it felt to let go of the fear shackling her, restraining her, leaving her soaring into an unknown future that now held limitless possibilities. A future that very much had James Potter written all over it._

* * *

She skips through the hallways merrily, on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and not even Peeves dropping several water-bombs on her can dampen her spirit. Drenched through, she enters the Great Hall. To her great surprise, it's calm and peaceful; devoid of any celebratory banners or objects of any kind, and with a pang of disappointment, realizes it's also apparently devoid of the person who would usually be responsible for them. She quickly takes a seat next to Alyssa at the Gryffindor table where, ironically enough, the other two marauders are also present.

"Where's James…?" she blurts out, in her discontent. He'd said he'd be here. Both marauders raise their eyes in apparent shock.

"_James…?_" Sirius Black lets out, his mouth slightly open. She eyes him in uncertainty, her glance flicking to the more sensible Remus Lupin, but he appears the same way. Another quick glance at Alyssa and it hits her. They don't know yet. Which means he hasn't come down here yet. Which therefore means _they_ still think she and James are…

She gasps, floored. He hasn't even told his two most trusted confidants, for crying out loud. It feels demoralizing. She hopes he has his reasons, because it's either that or something's badly wrong. A jolt of fear shoots through her at that last realization, and she quickly decides that the happy news can wait. At least until _James Potter_ explains himself. And for that, she needs to find him. "I want to apologize..." She interjects softly. It's not untruthful and she hopes it makes her sound convincing enough to get Black to reveal James' location. "You know… for yelling at him yesterday. It was uncalled-for and I feel really terrible,"

Black remains skeptical, but luckily for her, Alyssa jumps in, flashing him a glare, which he only too obligingly returns. "Black here _let slip_ that James Potter spent the night in the hospital wing." She reveals, and Lily does her best to pretend to appear like it's news to her. But her best friend suddenly looked confused. "Wait, you were at the hospital wing too, weren't you. Shouldn't you have seen him there?" Lily shrugs, noticing the marauders' eyes widen in trepidation.

"Must've missed him," she mutters quietly, and then quickly gets up again. "I'll go see if I can find him," She adds, rushing off without waiting for a reply. She hurries up to the Gryffindor Tower, charging through the empty common room and up to the boys' dorms. She comes to a sudden stop at the door upon the state of total chaos the room is in, and rolls her eyes, sighing. _Boys!_

She gingerly picks her way through the mess to the bed in the furthest corner. She knows it's his because there's a clear engraving on the wall above it that says, '_JAMES POTTER'S BED',_ which makes her laugh, although the Quidditch posters and miniature models of brooms and players gives it away quite easily. She sits down on his bed, looking around at his strewn belongings, including a photo-frame of a beautiful, aged red-headed, woman who can only be his mother. She can see his quirky hazel eyes in hers and her heart warms so much more to him. What comes as a huge relief to her is the absence of offending pin-ups of half-naked women she expects of most males his age and type, although there are plenty around the neighboring bed, which only too clearly belongs to that pervert Sirius Black.

A couple of minutes of searching yields nothing that could give any sign of his whereabouts. She gets up to leave and immediately steps onto something. She looks down to see what appears to be an old, worn, faded piece of parchment and picks it up. At first glance it is exactly what it looks like. But as she turns it around, she lets out a gasp. It's a map, and an intricately complex one at that, she realizes the more she examines it. Hogwarts, it's grounds, and strangely enough, it's occupants as well. Finding herself on it, in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dorm, sends a bolt of deep admiration though her and sits back down heavily. It's a piece of the most highly-skilled magic she's ever seen, and it's very obviously his. It's the sort of thing only he and the marauders could come up with, and funnily enough, it only makes him so much more endearing. The thought of him quickly snaps her attention to the task at hand, and with a sudden rush of exhilaration, she scans the map for him.

His name jumps out at her at once, and in very quick succession all warmth and excitement drains from her, freezing her heart up in the purest of terror as she stares at the map, not sure she can believe what she's seeing.

And before even a second is out, the door suddenly bangs open, causing her to jump up and let out a high-pitched scream. An out of breath trio stare at her in apprehension and Alyssa flashes to her side at once, looking concerned. It's all Lily can do to point down at the map as Sirius and Remus also come up. All four pairs of eyes square-in on the blip that bears his name, which is currently located in a room right next to this one, and it's not alone...

Lily Evans very slowly turns the handle, gently pushing the door open, moving heavily as though in slow-motion. And in the same lethargic manner, the scene plays before her eyes, almost surreal, and she grips her best friend's hand tightly, feeling nauseous. Because James Potter is currently pinned to a nearby wall, his lips locked with a dark-haired beauty who's wearing very little, her hands clasped on each side of his head, pulling herself into him as his hands grip her waist tensely.

It takes just another split second for it all to fast-forward to reality. James Potter catches sight of Lily Evans and his eyes almost seem to pop out of their sockets before he forcefully pushes the girl off him. Lily feels her heart crash and burn, and letting out a strangled sob, bursts away, flashing past a very bewildered Sirius and Remus before darting out of the common room and disappearing.

...

**-J-**

* * *

_She was beautiful, vivacious, and feisty. She was the only one for him, ever since she'd hexed him that one time in third year. But after more than three long years of bickering and more hexing, she'd finally relented. Only to be let down again. Bile rose into his throat as he realized what it must have looked like._

* * *

Before James Potter can as must as react, there's a bright flash and he's suddenly dangling upside-down in the air. His partner-in-crime tries to come to his aid, but a bang later, she's immobilized by the full body-bind curse.

"ALYSSA, LET ME DOWN!" James yells, blood rushing into his head, but Alyssa appears even more enraged and hits him with a Stinging Hex. His face contorts in pain, but ignoring it, he tries again. "Alyssa, this isn't what it looks like, I swear. Just please let me go after her…" He yells out as he's hit with the pressure-inducing charm.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her, you…" she throws several expletives at him, unwittingly giving time to let the charm wear off. She suddenly bristles as he undoes the jinx and crashes to the floor. Before she can react, he's swiftly waved his wand and sent her flying into a corner of a room, after which he swiftly darts out, snatching up the parchment lying on the steps and bolting past the now annoyed Sirius and Remus and disappearing too. Alyssa then appears on the scene and makes to dash off after him, but finds herself held fast by Sirius.

"Let me go, Black!" she snarls, but suddenly finds her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth. She stares daggers at him but he appears supremely unconcerned.

"Care to explain what the hell's going on here," he inquires. She kicks him, making him yelp and immobilize her. "Seriously, the sooner you tell us, the sooner we can all go after them!" he remarks angrily, setting her free of the jinxes. She glares at him before filling the two of them in. He gasps when she finishes. "Wow, she finally caved," he murmurs thoughtlessly, making even Remus hit him. "Right, sorry. Foot in mouth…" he shakes his head. "Poor Evans. Look, you guys go look for them. I'm going to go talk to his friend up there." Alyssa doesn't even care to nod, simply running out, followed swiftly by a weary Remus.

...

**-L-**

* * *

_James Potter was just remarkable, she had to admit. He didn't conform to society. He was independent and did things his own way; did things that were surprising, unique and unconventional._

* * *

She's known, for quite some time now, that he could be her path to either unyielding happiness or unforgiving heartache. So although the fact that he's cheated on her doesn't really surprise her, that he's done it _so soon_: does. To say it hurts would be the understatement of a period stretching back past even Merlin's time. She can't find it in herself to cry anymore. No, tears would not help express the grief she feels; the sort of hollow, rending heartache it's given her. It's impossibly hard to take, especially considering the deep feelings she's developed for him over the year, all for him to go and toss them back at her face like it doesn't matter. Like she's just another worthless fling.

Intense rage builds up inside her at the thought of his nonchalant, callous betrayal. She can't get the images out of her head. _The bimbo all over him, her tongue in his mouth_… She shakes her head like it will help shake the memory from her mind. But it's still there, ironically even more vivid than ever. _His tongue in her mouth, his hands on her midriff…_

She hears footsteps and the rustling of undergrowth and quickly raises her wand. She just knows it's him. And as soon as his stupid face appears, she shoots a hex at him, causing him to buckle to his knees. And before he can budge, she's moved up to him, her wand inches from his face. She can feel immense power coursing through her. She knows she can do serious damage right now.

"Give me a reason why I should make you wish you'd never set your eyes on me." She snarls, furious and upset that he's managed to find her so easily, renewed waves of agony pulsing through her at his sudden appearance. Seeing him there makes the pain raw and real, makes it fresh and amplified, and the tears just start flowing naturally. Her hand clenches crushingly hard on her wand, which in turn delves threateningly into his face, yet the arrogant berk doesn't once flinch, merely sinking lower a couple more inches.

"Lily, do what you will to me. I fully deserve it." he says, a distressed and defeated look about him. Although completely incensed, a part of her feels taken-aback, and a few seconds of silence pass as she assesses him with narrowed, wary eyes. His lack of fight is intriguing, because even when the prick is guilty he always stoutly defends himself. Cocky git. But she can't help but take the bait now.

"Okay…" she murmurs, sticking her wand into his chest and pushing him down. She then drops to the ground too. He looks up at her. Tosser looks almost hopeful. She merely glowers, pointing the wand back at him. "Why are you here?" she asks coldly. That question has been at the back of her mind the whole time. If she was just another conquest, _why is he here_.

"Because I lo…" her stony glare silences him. "I wanted to – I _also_ wanted to apologize," She almost grins. Prat. He isn't going to give up that easy. Which just brings them back to _why_.

"Apologize for what…?" she stares at him, angered disbelief taking over. "Treating me like you treat every other girl. Just another of many notches in your bedpost!" She feels used, and a part of her, the one closest to her aching heart, wants to get the hell away from him, to never have to look at him again. Yet the intensely appalled expression that flashes immediately onto his face makes a bigger part of her want to stay.

"I don't do _that_." He says very softly, closing his eyes. "I'm not Sirius," he reiterates, opening them to her disdainful expression. What you saw, that wasn't me." His voice is a whisper, and he bows his head. She wonders what he's trying to prove. He's the absolute picture of guilt. "Although that doesn't absolve me of guilt," She stares at him, now utterly bemused.

"What are you sorry for?" She feels lost, unsure of where this is going. He looks up at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmurs, staring into her eyes. She shudders. Git sounds so sincere. If she didn't know he was such a player she might just fall for it

"So what you're saying is that you'd have preferred I never find out about your little affair," she raised her brow, and he groaned, shaking his head. She smiles to herself. Point Lily.

"Why do you have to twist my words around, Lily?"

"Why do I always find you with your tongue down a girl's throat, Potter!" He sighs sorrowfully, and she mentally high-fives herself. Lily two, Potter zip.

"You still think I cheated on you." He states heavily, making her throw him the most derisive expression she can manage.

"Why would I think otherwise," She fires back.

"Because I'm here!" he retorts simply. She wants to scream. They're right back to square one. "Why do you think so badly of me, Lily. I thought we put that behind us this morning!"

"Right… ! See, the image of you with your tongue in her mouth kind of makes it hard to do that," she responds vindictively, and he immediately flinches.

This time a couple of minutes pass in seemingly comfortable silence. She doesn't understand it, but it's just very easy, very natural – sitting there secluded behind some shrubbery on the edge of the Black Lake – to speak her mind and banter around with him. It would feel right if only she could get that one repugnant memory out of her head.

"Why would you think I would do something like that," he inquires quietly. Their eyes meet. So sincere. She gulps. "Think about it," he whispers.

And she does. He's said he's sorry, only just _not_ for cheating on her. Reluctantly she lets her mind flash back to the scene. James Potter's hands were on the bimbo's middle. NOT on her uncovered breasts. NOT on her half-covered bum. On her waist, tensed-up, and as she thinks about it now, that might've been a reflexive reaction. Lastly and most importantly, he's here. With her. When he could've been anywhere else, uncaring and self-centered like he usually is, he's here.

"Not you…?" Her voice is the faintest of whispers, hopeful. He smiles at her and she has to close her eyes, trying not to be swept away by his unrelenting charm. She can't help feeling scared. He's already proven how easily he can break her heart. "What if you're lying. You can't expect me to trust you after..." She whispers, heart beating rapidly. He doesn't look surprised at this turn of events. There's a brief silence, in which he stares out at the lake.

"Only one thing we can do now, since we don't have veritaserum," he murmurs softly, slowly turning back to her. She stares into his eyes, which are glinting with a strange fervor, and the hair on her neck rises slowly in anticipation. There's a nervous excitement about him, like he's about to do something really rash and dangerous. "Imperius Curse…" He whispers, his voice as quiet as the wind.

She shivers, eyes wide, hands moving up to cover her now wide-open mouth. "Are you nuts!" she manages to get out after a brief stunned silence. "It's an _unforgivable_ curse. We'd go to Azkaban for it!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily…" he mutters, smiling for the first time since that morning outside the hospital wing. The butterflies in her stomach go wild, and it's all she can do to just look away. "You should learn embrace your wild side… and live on the edge sometimes," That's as far as he gets because her wand is suddenly dangerously close to his face again.

"I'm not performing an Unforgivable curse," she growls firmly, annoyed. To her immense surprise, he too flares up, getting to his feet so fast she can only stare.

"Lily, what the hell is the matter with you," he lets loose, eyes glinting angrily. "You don't know whether to trust me or not, and I can understand that. But what I don't understand is that when I give you the only way out, you throw it back at my face. It's like you don't even want to try, like you don't even care, and that's just plain selfish and irritating! " His voice rises, not so much that he's actually yelling, but just enough so she can hear the hostility and disgust.

"Potter…" she warns, her fiery red-head temper starting to boil on the surface.

"No Lily, I don't want to hear it anymore," he blazes at her, yanking out his wand. "If you won't listen to reason, I'm going to be forced to make you!" She jumps to her feet, incensed and to be honest, a little taken-aback. She hasn't heard him storm at her like this since the middle of sixth-year.

"FINE!" she snaps. A cocky, triumphant grin immediately appears on his face, and she knows she's fallen for his trap. But she doesn't care anymore. She wants this. It's time to get the control back again. She points her wand at him, and murmurs, "_Imperio"_

_..._

**-J-**

* * *

_It was the most wonderful feeling. James Potter felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of the beautiful girl before him watching him with some sort of apprehension. __**(JKR, GoF)**_

* * *

"Okay. I want you to be yourself." Her voice hits his ears like a tingling melody, and he's in heaven, ready to do whatever she pleases. "Only be _completely_ honest," He nods vaguely, feeling some of his consciousness return to him in a faint manner. What he hasn't told her is that he doesn't need to be under the Imperius Curse to tell her the truth or to follow any of her commands. He also hasn't told her that it's not his first experience of the curse. He, Sirius and Remus have practiced with it. He can throw it off if he wants to.

"Now give me a reason to trust you!" she demands.

"What you have to understand is that Sammie and I go back some ways," he starts, but a sharp glare from Lily stops him. "What?" he inquires.

"_Sammie_…?"

"Oh right," he blushes, and she narrows her eyes. He bites his lip, knowing she's taking it the wrong way, "Samantha James." He raises his brow, and she nods, looking extremely annoyed. "Okay, I first met Samantha on the train at the end of last year. She was arguing with this guy, Charles Chang. He was pestering her, and I sort of intervened." He stops again, looking guilty, but she waves him on. "Right, so we went out a few times over the summer, but things never worked out…" he blushes deeply here, looking down at his feet and Lily pounces on him at once.

"What happened?"

He looks hesitant, but ploughs on. "I… she… wanted a bit too much," he murmurs, "Something I couldn't give. So we broke up." He watches as her mouth falls open in shocked realization. He shakes his head when she makes to speak, and she stops. "Please, just let me finish..." He pleads, and she nods, her eyes gleaming. "It was mutual and she said she understood, so we both went our separate ways. Until today." Here, he takes a deep breath, watching a flicker of agony flash momentarily across her face. He closes his eyes, immense guilt washing over him.

"Go on," she looks like she's going to be sick, but still forces him to continue.

"After I left you, I was going down to breakfast when I ran into her and Chang…!" he elaborates, looking off into the lake's vast distance. "She saw me and called out, and Chang legged it. She told me he'd been harassing her again, and asked me to escort her up to her room. I didn't think too much into it and agreed," The look of intense guilt fills his face again, and Lily bites her lip in anxiety as he takes a deep breath and continues, "We got to her room and she started jabbering about missing me and all that crap, and I was going to leave when she just stopped and… thanked me and pulled me into a hug. Before I knew it, she'd pushed me against the wall and started kissing me."

"Wait, how did she get so naked," she inquires, her voice breaking, and he turns back to her guiltily. He can see she's trying not to think about it from her distressed expression.

"My mind completely blanked-out for a few seconds there, and she'd basically gotten half naked by the time I started thinking again, which was sort of when you showed up." He confesses, taking her hand, "I promise you, Lily, that I did not kiss her back. It was only a couple of seconds before you came," She opens her mouth, but he quickly pushes on. "Believe me Lily, I admit that I'm guilty of anything but cheating." He finally becomes silent, letting go of her hand and sitting back, staring apologetically at her, just as she stares back, _her_ face completely impassive, appraising him. It eats him up, not knowing what she's thinking.

And just when he thinks he's about to explode, she whispers softly, "So _you_ think you're guilty for not catching on to her plan…?"

He merely nods somberly. "I know it's stupid and under normal circumstances I probably would have figured it out right away." He concedes, making her stare at him in puzzlement. "It's just that _you_ were all up in my head, and I couldn't think about anything else. I was just so happy that you'd finally agreed to go out with me, like literally on cloud nine…"

Hazel meets green, and in that moment, he knows she believes him, knows that she feels, at least, a little bit of what he's felt for the last three years. And it's enough, in short, to make him the happiest being alive.

...

**-L-**

* * *

_James Potter had always been a weird one. She never knew what he was thinking. One minute he was her enemy, the next her savior. As had happened on one occasion towards the end of their third year. He'd asked her out again, they'd had a fighting match, and she'd stormed off._

_She'd run into seventh year Lucius Malfoy, a couple of his thugs, and then best friend, Severus Snape at the top of the Astronomy tower, which was where she usually went to sort out her head. She remembered it like it was yesterday_

"_Ah, what have we here, boys," Malfoy murmured smoothly, as his cronies sniggered. Lily cast a frightened glance towards Severus, who all but avoided her. "A filthy mudblood, is she not, Severus," He sneered. Severus merely mumbled incomprehensibly and shook his head. Malfoy laughed, undeterred. "Although I must say she's quite a fine specimen, this one," he motioned to his boys, and both grabbed hold of her, one on each side, and held her fast as Malfoy walked up, examining her in a sickening way. She felt nauseous as Malfoy's face came within inches of hers, feeling like the world was about to end. Tears leaked down her eyes, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this without getting hurt. "Such a pretty little thing. So delicate, so supple." His eyes drifted over her body and she closed her eyes in disgust, feeling a finger slide along her cheek. _

_She wanted to scream, but before she'd even opened her mouth, the door had banged open, followed by a voice she'd grown to detest, which snarled, "Get your hands off my girl," followed shortly by the two trolls holding her dropping like sacks of potatoes. James Potter and Sirius Black came into view, their wands pointed at the momentarily surprised Malfoy and Severus, the former who recovered first, and was about to curse them when an absolutely livid James Potter bellowed, "SECTUMSEMPRA" and Malfoy crumpled. "Thank Snivelly for that one, Padfoot," he growled, spitting in Malfoy's face as Sirius obligingly put the same curse on the still dumbstruck Severus._

"_Better get Poppy here," Black murmured, eyeing the two severely bleeding Slytherins in contempt. _

_Potter nodded, before turning to her, and asking, "You alright there, Evans." She shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes as she stared at Severus, and pursed up her lips, torn between her natural revulsion towards Potter and now obvious gratitude._

"_You two are vile sociopaths," The words came out unintentionally, and horrified, she quickly stumbled out of the room._

_She heard Potter mutter in exasperation as she left, "What else does she want me to do. I just saved her life. That Lily is a strange one. But she's still my girl." She walked away guiltily as Black chuckled._

* * *

_My girl._ James Potter had called her that as early as third year. And sitting there now, she feels a tingling sensation of pride in those two words, as she surveys their owner, currently under _her_ control. _My girl._ It feels incredibly amazing to grasp the full concept of the words, to embrace them, to love them.

She believes him. How can she not. She's been in his sights for the better part of four years now, and everything he's done, good or otherwise, has been for her benefit. She looks at him, watching her quietly, and she loses herself in those beautiful hazel eyes. He's been with countless girls, but she doubts he's ever observed any of them with this much passion and serenity. Just then her heart begins beating quickly as she remembers something she needs to do.

"One last question," she whispers. He raises his head in response, and she elaborates, "You said you couldn't sleep with Samantha James. So I want to know, have you slept with any of your other girls, and if so, how many?" he sits up quickly, glaring at her. "What…?" she mutters defensively.

"That's a violation of trust and privacy." He exclaims, "It's highly personal information." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Preach to the choir, lover boy. I'm your _girlfriend_. I deserve to know!" She knows she's played him, and so does he. He sighs exasperatedly, seemingly unable to keep the exuberant smile off his face.

"Wow, that's mean," he shakes his head, and she giggles. "Fine, not that I have a choice anyway. Uh no, I have not slept with any girls after I met you," he concedes. She stares at him in astonished disbelief for a few seconds, before she realizes his play on words.

"Wait a minute, what…!" she chokes, staring at him as he rolls on the ground, laughing. "You absolute moron," she frowns, moving over to him and punching any part of him she can reach. He grabs hold of her hands, still chuckling lightly.

"Let me rephrase that." He grins, but she turns away. "I haven't slept with any girls before or after I met you," Her heart fills with immense joy at that news, but she still refuses to look at him.

"Why?" she asks in a small voice, still unsure. "I mean you had thousands of girls, and there were always so many rumors…" her voice trails off. He scoops her into his arms, and tilts her face towards his.

"None of them was you," he whispers as their eyes meet. And it's all she needs.

The connection is automatic, the attraction intense. Giving way to the butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach, she grabs his head and presses her lips to his in long-repressed desire. It's like a wildfire raging from her heart, burning through every vein and artery, consuming her in waves of passion as she attacks his lips, hands groping through his crazy hair. His tongue parts her lips and slips unrestricted inside her mouth, making her moan softly and close her eyes. Their lips move against each others in fierce need and perfect synchrony, tongues dancing together like the flames that have now taken over every part of her being.

It only lasts mere seconds before he pulls away. She lets out a deep breath and opens her eyes to see him watching her in mesmerized fascination, a hint of startled amusement on his lips.

So now you're taking advantage of me," he states, very obviously teasing. She giggles, lifting away the enchantment, then watches in growing dismay as the hugely content expression on his face slowly slides to one of contemplative reflection. He appears to steel himself, before remarking very casually, "You know, there _is_ a girl I hang around with back home," Her heart rate quickens in despair, because he looks completely solemn and sincere. He nods. "Yeah, Katy Davies. She and I became best friends back before Hogwarts, and we've managed stayed close since. She usually comes around during the holidays, and she _has_ mentioned a few times how much she would love to…"

Her distressed glare stops him, at which point she catches the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Her cheeks glow a dark shade of red, and ignoring the relief that immediately fills her, she lets her indignant pride take over. Letting out a blood-curling snarl, she charges at him and he bolts at once, laughing madly. Hearing his highly amused and carefree laughter charges her up, makes her heart soar and she promptly shoots after him, her bruised ego still seeking revenge.

Chasing after and catching James Potter has always been a passion, but now it's her life's mission, because the alternative is letting him go, and after everything they've been through, she knows she can't handle it, because after all, _she's_ _his girl_, and more importantly, _he's_ _her_ _guy_!

* * *

**...**

**AN: **_Well, hope that was an enjoyable experience for you AWESOME FOLKS who took the time to read my story. So, in being awesome, you are obligated to review... :P_

_harrypotterfcukyeah**:**_** Like the surprise...? **


	4. Of Lilies and Lovestruck Musings

**AN: First and foremost, I must apologize to all those lovely readers and reviewers who gave me their valuable ****time with the previous chapters, all of whom I surely must have disappointed with a complete lack of updates. I truly am sorry.**

**Once again, I dedicate this chapter to you, **_harrypotterfcukyeah, _**for it is with you and your invaluable support in mind that this chapter was written.**

Now, on to the story. I don't know if I've done this tale (or you readers) justice, but university has sucked all creativity out of my brain. In spite of that, I feel just the _tiniest_ bit satisfied with it, and I really do hope y'all enjoy it. So... as our favorite old headmaster used to say... _pip pip! Off you go! _

_**please REVIEW... pretty please**_

**...**

**-J-**

* * *

_James Potter. Son, brother, friend. And now… boyfriend. And of all people, Lily Evans' boyfriend. The world had finally gone crazy. Tomorrow might even find Lily and James married. Maybe it was just… meant to happen._

* * *

"Hello, all. I'm Sirius Black and today I'm holding an open discussion to chat about the getting together of the two biggest enemies ever seen in Hogwarts. I have here with me one James Potter, formerly a marauder known as Prongs!"

"What the hell is the matter with him…?" James stares incredulously at his best friend, amidst laughs, catcalls, and various other reactive sounds ringing around the instantly engaged common-room.

"Mr. Potter was ejected from the Marauders recently," Sirius continues, totally ignoring James, "Because of his desire to spend more time with his _precious girlfriend_ than with his marauder brothers,"

James turns incredulously to his other best friend, Remus, who sighs resignedly, shaking his head, clearly having known nothing about this. He gets up and tries to pull Sirius away, but the dark-haired boy shrugs him off, then grabs his arm, saying,

"And here is Mr. Remus Lupin, otherwise known as marauder Moony, who will tell you all about Mr. Potter's disregard for his brethren." He grins at Remus, inviting him on. Remus throws him a hard glare as a growing crowd watches on interestedly.

Remus glances quickly at them and makes up his mind. He clears his throat, turning to face them, as Sirius looks half-astonished, half-thrilled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please forgive my poor friend Padfoot. He's merely heartbroken," A wicked glint appears in his eyes as he continues swiftly, "Heartbroken because he is in fact in love with the lovely Miss Lily Evans, who as you know rejected his affections for James Potter here,"

There's a very brief silence in which the entire common-room digests this, and as Sirius stares at him, horror-eyed, an explosion of laughter bursts through the room, starting with James Potter, who's rolling around the floor, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. Remus sees Sirius's dark look and scrams, laughing too as the red-faced boy charges after him through a bunch of mockingly sympathetic people, all of who hamper his progress and help Remus escape out the room.

James, meanwhile, looks around for his friends, having been too busy laughing to see them run off. His heart almost stops when he sees a red-head scrambling through the portrait-hole into the room, looking bewildered at the keyed up state everyone is in, just before catching sight of him. Her eyes narrow, and he immediately knows she suspects him of being the culprit.

"Always nice to see you, my lily-flower," he tries pulling her into a hug but she steps back, frowning, crossing her arms and tilting her head in a manner that drives him crazy.

"What did you do?" she goes straight for it.

He sighs. "Wasn't me,"

Her brow rises disbelievingly. "Fine. What did you _and_ your band of misfits do?" She asks, "I just saw Remus and Sirius running past the owlery,"

"Ah, right…" he murmurs, that mystery clearing up. He sweeps a hand through his hair and then quickly grabs Lily by the waist and pulls her close to him. "Nothing remotely major," he whispers before she can protest, and swiftly puts his lips on hers. She melts into him at once, responding with relish, twining her hands around his neck.

It's her one recently known weakness. She just can't resist his lips. The thought sends a sense of pride and pleasure through him. It's just as well that he can't resist hers either.

**...**

**-L-**

* * *

_She knows now that he's impossible to chain down. Even then, she sometimes wished he would just stop being so… child-like… and just settle down with her – in a totally non-marital way, mind – and be the grown-up the troubled wizarding world today expected of boys… men his age. But only sometimes…_

* * *

He would never bow down to anyone. Not him, not Sirius, not even Remus. Remus of five years ago maybe, but he's too marauder-ish now. And most times, she's implacably glad of that. But those few times when she's _not_ just really take it out of her. Like when he had that thing with _Sammie_.

Then with _her_. His childhood friend. The one with lovely light-brown hair and adorable greenish-brown eyes, which are _so_ similar to his. To make matters worse, she _is_ _exactly_ like him, in that marauder-esque, practical joker, livewire personality sort of way. _Katy Davies_. Seeing the two of them laughing and joking together drives her insanely wild with panic.

So yeah. Sometimes it's not easy being James Potter's girlfriend.

She wishes she could understand it. The feeling when she sees him even simply talking to another girl. A 'frenzied-monster rearing up inside her chest' sort of sensation, making her want to go up and claw the _whore's_ face off. She can't help it. She can't control it.

Alyssa thinks it's just her controlling nature. Personally, she believes it's a little more. She's never been the jealous type. But with James it's just a different story altogether. Sirius would have a field day with this if he ever finds out, so she keeps it firmly locked up inside the recesses of her mind.

_It's just funny_, she muses. How she's gone from hating the very sight and sound of him to being so infinitely possessive it really can't end well. She scowls to herself. Silly prat. Driving her crazy one way or the other.

Her memory flashes to her bedside cabinet, on which rests a slender emerald green glass vase holding a row of seven lily flowers, a card perched against it with the inscription _'A lily for every day'_ that makes her smile helplessly. Silly _lovable_ prat. Easy it may not be, but she can't say he doesn't make it worth her while. The little gestures that quite frankly, melt her heart. Even the highly embarrassing ones, like the t-shirt that sports an arrow charmed to always point to her with the words '_mother of my baby' _that make her chase him around the school in indignation. And the not so little gestures. Like slaughtering the Slytherin quidditch team then flying straight to her, lifting her onto his broom and kissing her socks off in front of the whole school.

She sighs. She doesn't know why she's fighting it. Crazy as he is, he makes her giddy with unbridled emotion. The downs, the ups, the middle-grounds; everything she feels with him is amplified. And so, mind made up, she opens up the portrait and climbs up into the common room. They all fall silent as they catch the blazing look in her eyes, and swiftly all eyes float to the corner in which the marauders are sat.

James Potter instinctively gulps. She smiles mercilessly. And before a second is out, he's pinned against the wall again.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I… it was Sirius," he feebly tries, and her eyes narrow in amusement. He sighs. "I know you don't want to be Mrs. Prongs, but…"

"Shut up," she cuts him off smoothly, this time not even blushing as everyone chuckles. Catching his eyes, she takes a step closer to him and watching them dilate, delightedly whispers, "I do…"

And without a backwards glance at the various shell-shocked faces around the room, she walks back out, smiling, heart tingling.

_He would… maybe even… get lucky tonight._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Right folks, here we are at the END. Drop me a message and let me know what you thought, because if you don't I will hunt you down. Just you wait...! ;)**

**-A HEARTFELT THANKS-**

** TO EVERYONE FOR THE AMAZING RESPONSES TO MtH**


End file.
